


Everyday Pleasantries

by doremifasorashige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasorashige/pseuds/doremifasorashige
Summary: Junmyeon teaches a rowdy bunch of kindergartners, but he loves them anyway, and Sehun loves how some days he comes home with questionable things stuck in his hair or on his back.





	Everyday Pleasantries

**Author's Note:**

> From [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/9557.html?thread=4572757#t4572757) on the exo prompt meme on LJ.   
> Originally posted in on lj in 2013. I haven't figured out how to back date yet.

After all the difficult years of schooling and all the papers Junmyeon enjoys his small, but rowdy class of kindergartners, who can spend hours yelling and jumping around if not given attention grabbing activities or singing songs loudly to learn new words. It’s tiring some days, Junmyeon not entirely sure where these kids have all the energy, but he loves it regardless, finding the utmost joy in teaching them and helping form bright young minds.

It was decided months ago that Sehun should move it. There wasn’t even much of a conversation about it, Sehun merely coming back one afternoon with a box of some stuff and his clothes stuffed into his bookbag, textbooks and things spread out on the coffee table in Junmyeon’s living room. “I gave up my dorm,” he said quietly.

Junmyeon had stared at him for a moment, the warm cup of tea in his hands forgotten. “Oh, okay.” He remembers distinctly the way his face heated up at the thought of them living together and not just sort of existing most days together. Even now it pulls at something in Junmyeon’s chest, making him smile at the most inappropriate times. His kindergarteners all know that look by now, shouting out exclamations at how he looks gross when he smiles like that. It always makes Junmyeon laugh as he tells them that one day they’ll fall in love with someone as well, and probably makes just as many gross faces.

Most days Junmyeon comes home with various substances in his hair or on his clothes. Like today for instance, he knows for a fact there’s a considerable amount of glues in his hair from when one of the boys tried to get his attention, planting his glue covered, sticky palms on Junmyeon’s head as he was sitting on the floor to better fit himself at the low tables for his students. He can feel how his hair has clumped together when he shakes his head, or runs a hand through his hair. It makes him cringe.

“You’re home,” Sehun says when he hears Junmyeon shuffle in with a sigh. He opens his mouth to say something more when he looks up from his laptop, pausing in his typing to stare agape at Junmyeon. “The fuck happened to your hair,” he asks holding back a laugh. “Did you leave like that this morning?”

Junmyeon reaches up to touch it with a frown. “One of my kids put glue in my hair.”

Sehun cackles loudly at that, clapping his hands. “ _Glue_? Like bottle glue. Paste?” He laughs even harder when Junmyeon nods dejectedly.

“It’s really not funny,” he says, slipping his blazer off. Junmyeon considers himself lucky that most of his clothes survive his children. His hair just gets all the damage. “Do you know how hard it is to get glue out?”

Sehun snickers. “You sound like an ahjumma when you say that. Ahjuma Junmyeon.”

“I’m only twenty-seven.” Junmyeon sits down on the couch behind Sehun, who turns away from his work to laugh at him more.

“Twenty-seven going on forty. You totally have old people tendencies. Like getting up at six in the morning.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “It’s so I can take my time getting ready!”

Sehun just shakes his head. “I bet you did that in college too, got up at these really early hours. You’re an old man at heart, hyung.”

“Well that’s what I have you for, Sehunnie. To keep me young.” He smiles at Sehun, ruffling his hair.

Sehun tries his hardest to glare at Junmeyon, but it fails terribly when his cheeks color softly, turning a light shade of pink. He huffs and bats Junmyeon’s hand away. “Sure, hyung,” he says but smiles.

He nods his head to Sehun’s laptop, noticing the word document up. “How’s the paper coming?”

Sehun sighs before turning back around, drumming his fingers on the table top. Junmyeon remembers that feeling. College is rarely easy for anyone, himself included, but he thinks Sehun’s a smart kid who despite his best efforts studies more than he probably should some days. “It’s okay, I’m almost done I think.”

“Don’t think too hard about it,” Junmyeon says, patting Sehun’s shoulder. “I’m sure it’s really good.” He ruffles Sehun’s hair once more before standing to take care of his own. “I’m going to go attempt to salvage this mess.”

Sehun looks up and shoots him a wolfish grin. “I can help.”

That startles a laugh out of Junmyeon. It’s rare when they bathe together despite how Junmyeon’s shower is big enough for the two of them. “Do your paper, Sehunnie.” He can hear the younger grumble under his breath as he heads to the bathroom.

 

Junmyeon is painfully aware on most days that he’s on the small side, living with Sehun who is a good deal taller than him with his long limbs and broad shoulders. It makes him feel out of place when, on the rare occurrence, his clothes and Sehun’s get mixed up and he’s pulling a large hoodie over his head to find the sleeves just a bit too long for his arms. He never takes it off though, once it’s on, merely folding the sleeves up until the stop just short of his hands.He mostly does it to enjoy the slightly possessive look Sehun gets when he sees it. He knows it’s a bit childish, to still be getting that swell of _something_ low in his gut at wearing his boyfriend’s clothes or seeing how Sehun looks at him _in_ his clothes, but he meant what he said. Sehun goes make him feel younger. As do his students, who are all still tiny in comparison to Junmyeon and Sehun both, but that’s an entirely different feeling.

Most days, Junmyeon goes to work in jeans and hoodies, or sweaters, anything that he doesn’t mind losing to the hands of three, four and five year olds. It’s rare that he dresses up, wears slacks and blazers, he’s learned that the hard way (and Kyungsoo, who teaches grade three had laughed at him for days). While not all of what Junmyeon teaches his students is messy, he feels like they’re more welcoming of him and eager to learn if he dresses down. It had taken some getting used to, Junmyeon who had always been taught to ‘dress proper’ no matter what you do, but now he finds it easier to be in clothes like this than a suit.

Everyday Kyungsoo tells him that kindergarten suits him better than anything else he was planning on doing with his life. Having gone to school together since high school, he has known Junmyeon best for the most part, and had pointed out that Junmyeon was ‘older than his years’. It’s quite the opposite lately, and Junmyeon takes pride in the fact that while his students do tire him out some days with their endless energy, he does always feel great.

Even when they glue things to his back like _macaroni_.

Sehun snorts at the sight. “It’s a good thing I don’t like that hoodie, or I’d be upset.”

Junmyeon stares at the half finished art work with a frown. “I didn’t even notice,” he says, as if it’s the world’s biggest crime to not notice every tiny detail of something your students do.

“Maybe you did, but your old man brain just couldn’t put two and two together.” Sehun’s shoulders shake with amusement as Junmyeon sits on the floor next to him and begins to try and pull each piece of macaroni off. “That’s not going to work, hyung.”

His frown looks almost permanent on his face, making creases form in his forehead. “I have to try, I feel bad for messing up your clothes.”

Sehun shrugs, watching his struggle. “It’s no big deal, I have a ton of sweatshirts.” But Junmyeon keeps trying and failing to pull the macaroni off. It seems to be cemented on there or something. Junmyeon feels terrible about it.

He huffs when it seems impossible and Sehun snatches the clothing from him, tossing it to the side. “Junmyeon hyung,” he says, gaining Junmyeon’s attention and forcing him to look up. “It’s okay, really.” He leans down and presses their foreheads together. “I just liked it because it’s the one you always wore.”

Junmyeon breathes slowly, trying not to go cross eyed as he stares at Sehun. He feels the sweep of Sehun’s tongue on his lips when the other goes to lick his own. He doesn’t know what to say to that. “I think,” Junmyeon starts off softly. “The only thing you like more than having me naked is having me in your clothes.”

Sehun laughs. “I’m twenty, I still have that whole mindset of no one else can have you.”

“Sehun, I wouldn’t--”

“Even though I know you’re a one guy kind of person.”

Junmyeon pushes him back a little. “Still, I know you--”

“They’re just clothes, hyung,” Sehun says. “Clothes mean nothing to me really, not unless you’re wearing them, or removing them, you know.” There’s another grin on his face and he’s looking at Junmyeon expectantly.

He rolls his eyes. “And you say I’m the uncool one.” Junmyeon pats Sehun’s knee fondly, shaking his head as if to say his younger boyfriend is impossibly lame and there’s nothing he can do about it. “Oh, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun is an interesting creature, Junmyeon thinks. He’s sweet and kind and warm hearted on one-side with their weird charm they gets people’s attention. Despite how he views himself sometimes, Junmyeon knows he works hard and gets good results for it and he doesn’t let who he was before effect who he is now. Sehun, even with childish tendencies, and how cold he can be sometimes, is more mature than he needs to be. He’s this weird combination of hard edges and smartass combined with caring touches and love. Junmyeon’s never really met someone like him.

Love would be the wrong word to put for it, because even at twenty-seven Junmyeon has no idea what love is or if he’ll ever find it, but he does care a great deal for Sehun a lot.

“So,” Sehun says, grin still on his face. “Is that a yes to the sex?”

Junmyeon leans into the cushions of the couch and closes his eyes. “I have assignments to grade.”

Sehun groans, letting his head drop to Junmyeon’s shoulder. “But it’s kindergarten! What do you even need to assign?”

“There’s more to it than finger paints and glue, Sehun.”

“I wouldn’t know,” he says and shifts to fit more comfortably against Junmyeon. “If I help you can we have sex?”

Junmyeon shakes with amusement. “Don’t you have things to do?” He moves his arm to Sehun’s waist, wrapping it around him. Sehun doesn’t always go for the beg-and-cuddle when he wants something, though it is one of Junmyeon’s favorites. He much prefers it when Sehun is all these soft edges and curls against Junmyeon.

“Sex is more important,” Sehun says. “You know this.”

“I thought sleep was?”

He lifts his head up and looks at Junmyeon, who has let his own head flop back against the couch. “Okay, sleep, food _then_ sex. Everything else is gets lumped together in the after.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon says, trying not to squim when Sehun’s hair tickles his nose. “I forgot.”

Sehun tsks. “Your memory must be going.” Even as he says this Junmyeon can feel Sehun settle in even closer, wiggling around until there’s very little space between them. One would think that with as long as his limbs are, Sehun wouldn’t be able to curl himself up partially in Junmyeon’s lap, but he’s had enough practice.

“Wouldn’t you rather take a nap,” Junmyeon asks, stifling a yawn with his hand.

“So _old_ ,” Sehun says, but he pulls away to press a kiss against Junmyeon’s lips then crawls his way up onto the couch, tugging on Junmyeon’s arm to follow.


End file.
